vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Future Trunks
|-|Base= |-|SSJ= |-|ASSJ= |-|USSJ= |-|DBS Base= |-|SSJ2= |-|SSJR= ] |-|With Spirit Bomb God-Ki Blade= Summary Future Trunks (未来のトランクス, Mirai no Torankusu) referred to in the series simply as Trunks, is the Saiyan and Human hybrid son of Vegeta and Bulma from the alternate future. Well-mannered, serious and very cautious, Future Trunks hails from an alternate timeline in which Android 17 and Android 18 murdered the Z Fighters and proceeded to create apocalyptic hell on Earth. Future Trunks is trained by Future Gohan as a teenager, and becomes a gifted fighter, swordsman and a Super Saiyan; traits that aid him greatly in the battle against the Androids after traveling back in time in order to save his own future. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-C | High 4-C | 3-A. 3-A with Super Saiyan Rage. 3-A '''with Spirit Bomb God-Ki Blade '''Name: Trunks (generally referred as Future Trunks/Mirai Trunks by the fandom) Origin: Dragon Ball Gender: Male Age: 19 (20 physically and 21 when Cell Games begin), 30 in Dragon Ball Super Classification: Human/Saiya-jin (Saiyan) Hybrid, Martial Artist, Member of the Capsule Corps from an alternate future Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled swordsman and Martial artist, Ki Manipulation, Can enhance his physical stats with Ki, Can sense the Ki/life energy of others, Limited Energy Manipulation, Energy Blasts, True Flight, Sealing via Mafuba, Can produce afterimages with his speed, Zenkai (His power increases substantially after recovering from near fatal injuries), Can transform into a Super Saiya-jin to increase his powers drastically, Can bulge up his muscles and power up even further albeit at the expense of his speed, Resistance to Petrification (Can use his ki to deflect Dabura's stone spit), Energy Reflection and Projection with sword obtained in Dragon Ball Super, Sealing (Via the Mafuba), Can gather and absorb energy from every living creature Attack Potency: Star level+ (Curb-stomped Mecha-Frieza, who was superior to final form Frieza after turning into a Super Saiyan) | Large Star level+ (Perfect Cell said that Trunks' most powerful form had greater raw power than himself, but Cell was much swifter, and had better coordination) | Universe level (Previously as a Super Saiyan, he was able to successfully kill Dabura, later undergoing more training and achieving Super Saiyan 2. Tried to fight with Super Saiyan 3 Goku as a Super Saiyan 2 and later on while in base, he was able to trade blows with Vegeta). Universe level with Super Saiyan Rage (Able to hold his own against Goku Black and Future Zamasu and knocked the former out with a Galick Gun). Universe level with Spirit Bomb God-Ki Blade (Managed to slice Fusion Zamasu in half and completely destroy his body) Speed: FTL+ in Combat Speed, Reactions and Short Burst Speed | FTL+ in Combat Speed, Reactions and Short Burst Speed (He is slower than normal in his 3rd Grade SSJ form, however) | Massively FTL+ (Kept pace with Goku Black on numerous occasions) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Star Class+ (Casually sliced Freeza into pieces with his sword) | Large Star Class+ (Can trade blows with Perfect Cell, and is actually stronger than him in Grade 3 SSJ form) | Universal. Universal with Super Saiyan Rage (Hurt Goku Black with a spinning backfist and knocked Zamasu down with a kick). Universal with Spirit Bomb God-Ki Blade Durability: Star level+ (Casually tanked an attack more powerful than what Frieza used to blow up Namek) | Large Star level+ | Universe level. Universe level with Super Saiyan Rage (Withstood combined attacks from Zamasu and Black). Universe level with Spirit Bomb God-Ki Blade (Easily withstood attacks from Fusion Zamasu) Stamina: Very high in his base and all the other forms sans SSR, which constantly decreases his stamina. Range: Standard melee range. Extended melee range with his sword. At least Planetary with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. Stellar with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. Extended melee range with his sword. Universal with ki blasts and attacks. Standard Equipment: Capsule Corporation Jacket, Sword (Unknown origin, likely forged by advanced technology), various capsules for miniaturized goods (Including his Time Machine) Intelligence: High. Trunks inherited some of his mother's genius with technology. He's also a fairly skilled martial artist and about the only character in Dragon Ball who doesn't mess around and does finish his opponent in combat. Weaknesses: Trunks cannot breathe in the vacuum of space, he can't dominate very well his USSJ, and Cell noticed this saying him he is particularly slow in this transformation. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'SSJ Transformations:' Trunks can transform to SSJ1, and later to USSJ and a higher form of USSJ, which increases his strength and power but at the expense of his speed. Most recently, he can turn into a SSJ2. * Burning Attack: Trunks performs a series of rapid arm movements before placing his palms forward, with the thumbs and index fingers touching each other to form a small diamond shape, then he fires a powerful blast of energy from his palms towards the opponent. *'Shining Sword Attack:' A technique Future Trunks uses to kill Mecha-Frieza. He fires a Burning Attack slowly enough for the opponent to dodge by taking to the air, where he surprises and slices the opponent to bits before finishing them off with a flash of yellow energy shot from one hand. *'Super Buster Cannon:' The attack Future Trunks uses against Vegeta to stop him from helping Cell absorbing Android 18. Future Trunks charges up a giant ball of energy in his hands and fires an enormous beam from that ball of energy. *'Masenko:' Future Trunks is shown using the Combined Masenko with Gohan against Broly and used individually against Black in the ruined future Earth. *'Heat Dome Attack:' Trunks surrounds himself in a large dome of energy and fires an enormous blast of energy from it, capable of completely obliterating most opponents. *'Galick Gun:' Trunks bends to the side while holding the back of his hands parallel to each other, conducting purple ki that discharges a concentrated, powerful beam. *'Final Flash:' Trunks conducts ki in both of his hands that he places next to each other, combining the ki that discharges in the form of a devastating stream of energy. *'Mafuba:' Also known as the "Evil Containment Wave," this is a technique Trunks learned after watching Piccolo do it once. With it he is able to seal away evil beings into a container and BFR them, as he temporarily did to Future Zamasu. *'Genki Dama (Spirit Bomb):' Trunks conducts the spirit energy of all nearby living organisms, forming a ball of power and size depending on the amount of harnessed ki energy, Trunks was able to absorb it and further empowering himself. Key: Pre RoSaT Trunks SSJ | Post RoSaT Trunks Grade 2/3 SSJ | Dragon Ball Super Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Sword Users Category:Humans Category:Time Travelers Category:Hybrids Category:Saiyans Category:Warriors Category:Male Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Energy Users Category:Teenagers Category:Manga Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Flight Users Category:Aliens Category:Martial Artists Category:Anime Characters Category:Toei Animation Category:Transformation Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Rage Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3